bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Coran el Renacido
Coran el Renacido is an Arrancar-Shinigami Hybrid, unintentionally created by Sosuke Aizen during his experiments on Hollowification, alongside his partner Hanayome Aikami. Unlike his partner, however, he has rejected his original Shinigami name; Kibō Seiginami. Appearance Prior to his transformation into a Hollow, Coran possessed Blackish-Brown hair that hung below his shoulder with deep brown eyes. He wore a customised Shihakusho with shortened sleeves and bells hung to his waist-sash. He wore his Zanpakuto on his left side. Post-transformation he wears variation of his original Shinigami attire, with a black sash and tabi. He still carries his Zanpakuto to his left side. Personality Coran, as a Shinigami, could be described as a “Brilliant, but Lazy” person, easily capable of much more than he actually displayed. As Kibo, he was a “down-to-earth” optimist who frequently hoped for the best possible outcome without dismissing realistic options. He was also known to have a firm moral compass, often earning praise from his superiors for always pursuing what was right. As Coran, he retains his attitude with a sharpened focus and resolve. He was determined to stop Aizen and his Arrancar army, later switching his ire to Ywach and his Vandereich, in order to protect the innocent. In battle, Coran has a tendency to withhold his true combative power and loathes senseless destruction, focusing on precision and control over the usage of simple overwhelming power. However, when faced with someone he considers “evil”, such as Aizen’s followers or the Vandereich (Notably the Sternritters), Coran is willing to fight without reserve. While normally calm and collected, Coran is willing to allow his true emotions show around Hanayome. History Prior to the start of the main story of Bleach, but shortly after the departure of the Visoreds and Urahara from the Soul Society, Kibō Seiginami was serving as the fifth seat of the Seventh division. Eighty years prior to Ichigo’s encounter with Rukia, Kibō would be called to investigate the latest string of disappearances plaguing the Rukongai, acting alongside his childhood friend and fellow graduate Hanayome Aikami, herself a member of the Onmitsukido. With reference to the previous incidents, Hanayome was to shadow Kibō during his official investigation and the report back their findings immediately while he followed standard procedure. Despite initial inefficiencies, due to her outgoing nature clashing with his more collected personality, the two proceeded largely as planned. During the investigation, largely centred around the North Rukongai, Kibō heard a rumour of mysterious happening at a nearby forested area. Pursuing these rumors, Kibō oversaw the then nascent group Kakureta Kiba meeting with a hooded Sosuke Aizen, discussing the search for the previous “specimen” that escaped. However, Aizen then reveals that his subordinate, Gin Ichimaru, as already captured Hanayome. Aizen then slices Hanayome, forcing Kibō to break from cover in an attempt to rescue her. He succeeds, but Aizen is able to injure Kibō as well. As Kibo tries to escape Hanayome collapses as she begins to hollowify, forcing Kibō to carry her for a time until his own Hollowification reaches a critical stage. As he begins to black out, he notices Aizen walking up to him. Kibō then swears revenge on Aizen as his consciousness leaves him and his newly formed inner hollow takes over completely. Aizen then sends the now Hollowified Kibō and Hanayome to Hueco Mundo, both to dispose of the evidence and to prevent interference with the experiment. Fifty years passed before Kibō truly returned to his original persona, having become a cunningly savage predator of a hollow, a result of the Quincy Gilliam Gentry exposing him to his incomplete Hogyoku (made by studying Aizens and Urahara’s early experiments). Gilliam revealed that in the fifty year interim, Kibō had consumed many powerful Menos and had morphed from a low-ranking Adjuchas into a Vasto Lorde. Kibō, horrified by what had happened to him, requested that Gilliam aid him in finding Hanayome. Thrilled with the experiment, Gilliam agreed and the two found Hanayome, now a high-tier Adjuchas herself, surrounded by the dissolving, partially devoured, corpses of dozens of other Adjuchas. With the aid of Gilliam, Kibō was able to subdue his friend without killing her before Gilliam was able to restore her original personality as well. The two former Shinigami craved to be restored to their original selves, a feat Gilliam was unable to fully accomplish as the two underwent Arrancarification instead of undoing their Hollowification, regaining many of their former Shinigami powers. Unlike Hanayome, Kibō renounced his Shinigami name in favour of a new one, symbolising his rebirth; Coran el Renacido. Plot Powers and Abilities Monstrous Spiritual Pressure: Having previously been a Vasto Lorde and having twice crossed the boundary between Hollows and Shinigami, Coran possesses spiritual pressure well beyond what many would consider Captain-class. Coran is capable of incapacitating weaker beings, even killing others, through the sheer “weight” of his power. Desmond Dedeluca, a Sternritter, referred to Coran as a monster when Coran revealed the true extent to which he was holding back during their fight in the Seireitei, during the second invasion of Soul Society. Gisselle Gewelle was horrified when confronted with roughly half of his power in his base form, later quietly referring to herself as “lucky” when she sensed Coran’s power post-resurreccion that she had managed to escape him when she did. Pesquisa: Coran has repeatedly displayed the ability to use Pesquisa both to locate Spiritual entities and to measure their Spiritual power. He was able to sense and locate Ichigo Kurosaki and his group after their arrival in Hueco Mundo as well as keep track of Hanayome Aikami as she shadowed the group for a time. Coran is also able to detect the movement of both Desmond Dedeluca and Catarina Lecouche when they attempted to ambush him in the Soul Society. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Whether it is with his Zanpakuto, his Energy Swords or the Black Swords of his Resurreccion, Coran has displayed a masterful level of skill in Swordplay. Combined with his skill with Sonido, Coran was able to effortlessly defeat several Quincies during their second invasion of Soul Society as well as match, and defeat, several Sternritter. Coran prefers to use his Energy Swords over his Zanpakuto as his primary weapons in combat. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Though outmatched by Hanayome Aikami, Coran is still a masterful Hand-to-hand fighter, capable of subduing and killing many of his opponents in short order. Coran was able to block a shot from Gisselle Gewelle with his free hand during his fight against Desmond Dedeluca and Catarina Lecouche. He was also able to match the zombified Kensei Mugurama in combat as well, until the zombie was called elsewhere. Sonido Master: Coran is master at utilizing Sonido to move rapidly. His mastery over the high-speed technique was so great that he was able to terrify Catarina Lecouche into dropping her guard during their fight while also being able to keep step with many Captain-class opponents. Highly Keen Intellect: Coran is both a highly effective combatant on top of being gifted with a great level of intelligence. Coran, due to his nature, is highly perceptive and is able to analyse his opponents skills and abilities to the extent that he is often able to figure out their weaknesses after witnessing a technique less than four times. He was able to deduce that Catarina Lecouches “The Description” didn’t work unless the target was either unconscious or much weaker than her and was able to figure out that Samu Sumeragi was being goaded into using his Bankai against Gerard Boutlre. Bala: Coran’s preferred method of ranged combat. This technique allows Coran to harden his Spiritual Pressure and fire it from his fist, akin to a bullet. Coran’s Bala is a pale blue and is capable of completely destroying three unnamed Quincies heads in a single attack. Cero: Coran is capable of firing Ceros from his palms with a monstrous level of destructive force. His Cero can be charged quickly in comparison to most and is colored a light blue instead of red, the most common color of a Cero. The force of the blast can be enough to erase segments of or even entire buildings from existence. During his Resurreccion, Coran’s Cero changes color to Black. Energy Sword: Coran materializes a pale blue colored sword comprised of compressed Spiritual Energy, seemingly by pulling it out of his left palm. These swords have shown themselves to be on par with other weapons, like the Zanpakuto of both Arrancar and Shinigami as well as Quincy Spirit Weapons. This technique is replaced by the Black Sword technique during his Resurreccion. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spriritual power. Coran possesses highly durable skin, even when compared to other Arrancar. He is capable to effortlessly deflecting Zanpakuto attacks as well as the Reishi Arrows employed by the Vandereich, including those of the elite Sternritter. Enhanced Strength: Despite his average build, Coran is immensely strong. He is capable of injuring other Arrancar barehanded, shattering walls with his fists and even killed an unnamed Sternritter with a single punch, stopping the victim’s heart while also breaking their ribs and neck. High-Speed Regeneration: Though rarely displayed, Coran possesses a greater regenerative ability compared to other Arrancar, even his partner Hanayome Aikami. This has enabled him to regenerate a lost limb when a Zombified Shinigami, empowered with Catarina Lecouche’s “The Description”, managed to remove Coran’s arm. The extent of his regenerative ability hasn’t been explained, but Coran states that neither Catarina nor Desmond possessed the means to overtax it if he were to perform his Resurreccion. Zanpakuto Kuro no Gaka (Black Painter) is an unclassified Zanpakuto, believed to be a Kido-type. It appears to be a standard Katana with a white handle and sheath. The guard is made up of a solid disk linked to an outer ring by four diagonal bands, making a shape akin to and X. Shikai: It’s release command is “Spread your vision”. The Blade, handle and guard are all recolored black. The blade also begins to exhume a small amount of black smoke, though this has been shown to be harmless. Shikai Special Ability: When Kuro no Gaka strikes any surface, regardless of whether it is sand, a wall, a floor or even an enemy or ally, it leaves behind a black stain along the path of the blade. It should be noted that Coran’s Shikai does not destroy objects it cuts, unless they are a spiritual entity. For example, Coran may cut another Arrancar but his Shikai will pass harmlessly through a solid wall. This stain can then generate a black, paint like substance that Coran uses in his Zanpakuto’s special abilities. * Hirogaru, Kuro no Gaka: Coran creates streams of his “paint” from any number of his pre-existing stains than can either be directed to create more stains or be imbued with is Sprititual Pressure and used as a projectile. * Nomikomu, Kuro no Gaka: Coran directs streams of his “paint” to surround his enemy and attempt to suffocate or restrain them. This ability may be further enhanced by adding more of Coran’s Spiritual Pressure. * Tsukuru, Kuro no Gaka: Coran directs his “paint” to create a number of objects, such as balls or chains. These can also be imbued with varying levels of Spiritual Pressure to grant them pseudo-solid or even completely solid characteristics. Bankai: Not yet achieved. Resurreccion: Similar to Kaname Tosen, Coran is able to perform a Resurreccion despite having a Shinigami's Zanpakuto, named Kuro no Gaka: Obra maestra negra. This can be used with and without Coran’s Shikai being active. Its release command is “Paint”. Coran then pushes his Zanpakuto into his left palm (The opposite action of his various Sword-creating techniques) before he is engulfed in a sphere of black spiritual energy, which eventually explodes outwards, creating the same stains used in his Shikai abilities, revealing Coran’s released form. In this state, his shihakusho is replaced by a two piece set of bone-like armor, the top piece consisting of two pauldrons joined at the back by a spine like attachment which runs down the length of Coran’s back to join with the lower piece of armour. The pauldrons also have two horn-like attachments just above the shoulder blacks, both pointed backwards. The lower piece consists of bone-like armor and boots, seemingly with black “fur” underneath it. His hair grows to several inches below his shoulders. Resurreccion Special Ability: Having joined with his Zanpakuto, Coran gains all of his Shikai’s special abilities. It also replaces Coran’s Energy Sword technique with his Black Sword Technique. In addition, Coran’s physical abilities increase exponentially in this form, to the point that beings below high Captain-level are unable to even perceive Coran’s power. * Black Sword: A replacement for Coran’s Energy Sword Technique. Coran manifests a sword composed seemingly of black ink and smoke-like energy to use as a melee weapon. These swords leave Black stains in their wake, akin to Coran’s Shikai. * Enhanced Speed: Coran’s speed is enhanced further, moving fast enough that he seems to be teleporting at times. He was able to outpace both Catarina Lecouche and Desmond Dedeluca as well as move through a crowd of Zombified Shinigami without anyone even realizing he’d even begun moving. * Enhanced Hierro: Coran’s Hierro has also increased in strength, reach the point that anyone below captain-class could never even hope to harm him even slightly. He was also able to resist Kido up to the 70 level without any inconvenience. * Overwhelming Spiritual Pressure: Coran’s already monstrous level of Spiritual Pressure increases to the point that his power is unable to be perceived by beings weaker than a high-tier captain. Category:Shinigami Category:Arrancar Category:Shinigami-Hollow Hybrid Category:Anti-Hero Category:Exiled Shinigami